Both Broken, Caught in a Moment
by Lex Lexa
Summary: Set after T/T, the consequences of the last trial play out between Maya and Phoenix and Maya leans on Phoenix for comfort but is it too much? Is she just avoiding her destiny as the master of Kurain by hiding out in Phoenix's apartment? Rated M for chap 2
1. Chapter 1

Phoenix waited outside the bathroom for Maya to appear. "It's almost like you're a real girl, taking your time in there!" Maya promptly shouted back at him to shut up.

"It's nearly done!" Pearl called, who was currently running around Maya, trying to help her put her kimono on. Pearl took a step back and gazed up at the spirit medium, she gasped in awe. "Oooou! So pretty! Mister Nick is going to be so happy!"

Adjusting her hair, "I'm not getting pretty for _him _Pearly, anyways just because we're going together doesn't mean-"

"We better be going Maya, are you sure you're going to be okay, Pearls?"

"No, of course its fine! I really need to get back to Kurain"

"That's settled then, let's gets going"

So the three headed off in the luxury of a cab to the Precincts Winter Dinner, they dropped Pearl off at the station before. For the first time in Phoenix's career he had been invited to a Precinct special event, well it was no wonder since he was a defence attorney. It was a pretty big deal for everybody who worked for the police and prosecutors office.

Phoenix and Maya got out of the cab at a big, expensive looking hotel in central Tokyo, where the party was being held. It was a formal event therefore Phoenix had instead of his usual attire of a blue suit, wore a black, smarter looking dinner suit. The pair had a quick peek inside before entering and greeting anyone.

"Damn... I wish I had put on that bow tie now... all the guys are wearing tuxes"

"It's cool, Nick... you would have looked too much, besides, it's not like you have anyone to impress" she said, poking her tongue out.

Phoenix's face fell, "Thanks for reminding me..."

"Oh no! I just mean not like... a boss or anything; you work for yourself, right?"

"Sure..." he replied looking down at her suspiciously, "well you can talk, don't see any women in here wearing a big kimono like you"

Maya wore a light green traditional kimono, with a double layered obi, light blue with a red cherry blossom patterned on it. She decided to wear her hair completely down, her fringe swept to the side.

"But... Nick... I don't know, I figured it was a formal event"

"Yes formal but not formal a hundred years ago!" he teased.

Maya pouted as she looked at the party through the doors from the hotel lobby where she and Phoenix were standing. "The women look so sexy... Maybe I should go home, I feel silly now you've said that..."

Phoenix felt an immediate cloud of guilt fall over him. "No Maya, come on..." he looked down at her, putting his hand under her chin trying to steal her gaze from the party. "You're the most beautiful girl here..."

Maya sighed, "Whatever man, let's just go in."

Phoenix nearly fell over, "_She certainly knows how to ruin a moment..." _he thought, depressed though he could laugh at the blatant rejection. Shaking it off quickly, he continued, "okay, let's go in... after you, Madame"

The two outsiders entered the huge hall where the guests were being served drinks before dinner.

"Ah, Wright" Edgeworth appeared, wearing an expensive looking tuxedo, "Miss Fey, nice to see you here"

"Hello Edgeworth, this sure is a big event" Phoenix greeted him back.

"Indeed, how are you finding at? I suppose the champagne is all right, considering the precinct is paying for it..."

"We feel a little bit like outsiders..." Maya said quietly, eyeing the other women's dresses.

Edgeworth smiled at the obviously worried spirit medium, "I wouldn't fret too much about that Miss Fey"

Phoenix also gave a smile, looking at how embarrassed she seemed to be.

"Hey! Didn't think youse two would be here!" Gumshoe cried happily, approaching the group, cheery as ever.

Maya finally seemed to perk up, "Hey PAL!"

"Hey Maya, you look great tonight! Let me buy you a drink!" the scruffy detective offered.

Phoenix and Edgeworth both looked at Gumshoe, in despair. "It's a free bar, detective" Edgeworth said shaking his head in disbelief.

Gumshoe quickly gave a belly laugh, instead of his usual pouty sad face, "Well! Lets hit the bar then!"

"Good idea, pal!" Maya chimed in and the two made their way to the bar, chatting furiously.

Phoenix watched Maya walk away, thinking about how she stood out from all the other women, not only because of her beautiful kimono but because of the energy she gave out when she smiled.

"Wright, you're beginning to stare..." Edgeworth reminded him.

Phoenix cleared his throat in embarrassment, "I'm just glad to see her smile again, after that whole Godot ordeal."

"Hmm, yes... I can imagine it must have been for her... being there when her own mother was- never mind" Edgeworth took a long sip of his champagne.

"Well... Yes. She hasn't been quite the same since. She's been itching to get back to Kurain."

Edgeworth and Phoenix were both watching the twenty year old making conversation at the bar with Gumshoe, "Well what's stopping her? You wouldn't..."

"I'm not sure. Perhaps she's afraid. She'll have to become the master of the Kurain technique when she gets back... There's no real coming back from that"

"Do you want her to go, Wright?" he asked the defence attorney bluntly.

Phoenix sighed, thinking deeply about his answer. "All I know is... it definitely won't be the same when she's gone."

Edgeworth nodded understanding him, "well I better be off to mingle... just to warn you, Franziska's here"

Phoenix laughed along with Edgeworth and headed over to the bar to join Maya and Gumshoe.

"Hey Nick!" Maya greeted him, "champagnes for girls!"

Phoenix looked at his own champagne glass. Gumshoe laughed loudly and clinked beer bottles with Maya, "And you seemed so elegant when you walked in... I knew it was some time before that changed..." Phoenix teased.

"Yeah, says the lady boy drinking lady fizz!" she retaliated, with a wide grin on her little face.

"Lady fizz huh?" Phoenix grinned and poked the spirit medium in the side, tickling her.

"Niiiick! You'll mess up my kimono!" she said through giggles.

Beginning to feel a little uncomfortable and embarrassed watching the two, Gumshoe cleared his throat. "Gee... er... I think dinners starting!"

"Oh! Quick! I'm getting hungry!" she said slamming her now empty beer bottle down on the bar.

Phoenix shook his head, "I can't take you anywhere!" he said as Maya dragged him towards the dining hall. Gumshoe raised his eyebrows at the two. They had always been a little flirty, he supposed... but it was clear how close the two had become after the last case they had been through. He remembered how Phoenix tried to jump that burning bridge. "_Geez..._" he thought to himself, he thought Maggie's life was dramatic. Well the two girls had both been accused of murder, twice in fact.

"I was just thinking about you..." Gumshoe said to his date. Maggie chuckled, she too had dressed up for the event, and she was wearing a lilac floor length dress. Dick Gumshoe smiled and thought to himself how stunning she looked, though of course he didn't mind her usual waitress' uniform. He blushed at the sight of her.

* * *

Throughout dinner, Maya and Phoenix kept themselves busy by poking fun of the other guests and giggling at silly things in general, mostly about the fact that they were dressed so inappropriately and stood out from the rest of the guests. The drinks kept coming and so did the flirting and jokes.

"Hey come on, pal... it's not so bad..."

"Come on, Gumshoe, we're at the lame table... I can't even see Edgeworth or Franziska from here!" Phoenix argued.

"Gee youse always gotta look at the negative side a things" Gumshoe muttered sadly, looking at the bottom of his beer bottle before downing the remainder.

"Yeah Nick! I'd say we were... special guests" Maya said, throwing her beer in a solo cheers.

"Yeah right... I'm not ashamed of being the losers of the party...!" Phoenix cried, "I have no shame!"

"We need more beer..." Maggie noted, looking around for a waiter.

"Yeah man!" Maya agreed whole heartedly. Phoenix began to chuckle, "what's so funny, Nick?"

Phoenix poked her in the cheek, "you in that amazing and probably expensive kimono walking around with a bottle of beer... the upstanding master of Kurain"

Maya pouted in protest, "yeaaaah... so what, Mr Ace Attorney, always get drunk and fall asleep wherever you are with a tie wrapped around your head!" she pointed her bottle towards him, elbow on the table.

Before the two could continue trying to argue and embarrass each other Edgeworth and Franziska approached the table. Edgeworth offered a chair to Franziska before sitting down himself.

"No thank you," she declined coldly. "I think I'll go...else...where"

"Franziska, I'm fed up of talking to those boring old men, we'll have a better time here..." Edgeworth reasoned with her. She sighed and sat back down, as if someone was physically forcing her. Franziska's unpleasantness and hate for Phoenix had become a great source of amusement to him, especially when they were all out drinking.

Maya was the first to cut the awkward silence, "We were just talking about what a light weight Nick is" she offered to the table, turning to Edgeworth.

"Hmm... Indeed. Your face is flushed already" Edgeworth said, pouring him and Franziska some wine.

Maya giggled loudly and pinched Phoenix's cheeks; he retaliated by tickling her neck. "Nick!" she ducked her head and pushed his hands away playfully.

Franziska had never looked so disgusted at their display and she didn't hide it. Gumshoe leaned over to her, "We've had to watch it _all _evening," he said quietly.

Edgeworth looked on at the two being overly friendly with each other. In his own way, he was glad to see the two smiling and wondered whether this was the start of something new between them.

* * *

The party came to a close, most of the guests were red faced but of course it was too fancy to end in karaoke or silly dancing, much to Maya's and Phoenix's disappointment, weeks in advanced they had spent most of their time joking and hoping that Franziska or one of the other leading prosecutors would end up embarrassing themselves but alas no one did.

It was around midnight when Maya and Phoenix were making their way home, walking back from the subway station.

"I think we were the only ones who took the train home" Phoenix commented as he slide his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah geez Nick, you need to learn how to drive..." she groaned feeling a little uncomfortable walking around the streets in her nice kimono. She stopped suddenly, "I'm sick of holding this thing up!" she burst out.

Phoenix smiled, trying to comfort her, "so it wasn't worth wearing then?"

"No way, man!" Maya replied, "Especially considering how I was the only one wearing one! All the women's dresses were..." she traced her hands down her body, "sleek... elegant... flattering, you know? I was thinking, Mia would've never gone in a kimono. I feel like a silly little girl"

Phoenix stopped Maya, "What is it Nick?"

He smiled down at her, "Maya... you were the most beautiful girl there..." he said again, trying to drill it into her.

Maya furrowed her eyebrows and put on hand on her hip, "you already said that earlier"

Phoenix found her inability to take a compliment cute but very frustrating; he cupped her face with his hands sighing. "Well you weren't listening the first time, were you?"

She was taken aback by the forwardness; she stuttered and looked down at the ground. "Nick... you're looking at me funny"

"Too serious?" he asked laughing, his face turning red and took his hands away from her face.

"TOTALLY!" she giggled and they continued walking towards Phoenix's apartment.

He began to search through his pockets for his front door keys, "you seem surprisingly sober for someone who kept up with Gumshoe's pace"

She looked up at Phoenix and grinned, "Do I? I feel a bit... hehe..."

"Ooou! Mystic Maya's drunk! The master of Kurain is wasted!" Phoenix shook her around, the two bursting into laughter.

* * *

After the two had calmed down and settled, Phoenix retired to his bedroom. He lay in his bed sighing, feeling slightly embarrassed about the way home. He hoped he hadn't freaked Maya out... then again it was hard to freak her out.

He closed his eyes and continued to think about the spirit medium. He wondered if she had ever had a boyfriend, been kissed and... Well, just because she was from Kurain, didn't mean she was a nun. Definitely sheltered but not a nun. He had really grown attached to the girl in the little purple yukata. It was then Phoenix heard a quiet knock at the door, "come in" he chimed happily.

Maya came in, changed from her kimono into her usual night attire, which meant she had stolen one of Phoenix's jumpers and boxers which were oversized on her petite frame. She sat down on his bed and greeted him warmly.

"Feeling a little more comfortable" he smiled, leaning his head on his hands.

She hugged herself, "Mmm! Yes!" she answered sleepily, gathering her hair up on top of her head and tying it up in a messy bun. Maya then made herself comfortable, lying down and putting her head on the pillow next to Nick's. They both shifted their bodies round to face each other. "...Nick...?"

"Mmm" he mumbled as he closed his eyes.

"Um... will you miss me? When I go?"

His eyes sprung open "I thought you weren't leaving for a while yet?"

She put her hands under her cheek, bringing their faces a little closer together, "Actually, I was thinking about leaving a little sooner then I'd planned..."

Phoenix closed his eyes, "how come? There's no hurry right?"

"Well... I just feel a bit useless at the moment. I kinda think I'm just delaying my Kurain destiny. Maybe I should just get on with it." She sighed heavily as if demonstrating her point.

"Maya, I thought you _wanted _to be the master... Being the head of the Kurain way is important to you"

"I know, I _am _looking forward to it... it's just getting harder to leave my alternate life"

Phoenix chuckled, "alternate life?!"

Maya smiled and laughed a bit, "Yeah Nick, my crime fighting life!" she suddenly took in a big audible yawn and settled by closing her eyes.

"Guess you're sleeping here tonight" Phoenix said yawning himself, watching Maya fall asleep.

"Mm..." she attempted at a sleepy reply but she still managed to reach her feet down the bed and kick his foot playfully. He smiled, even though both had their eyes closed and as if almost completely naturally he entwined his feet with hers and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

It was a freezing cold, Christmas Eve and Maya tried her best to stay warm by huddling underneath a throw while watching another Christmas special on TV. She could hear Phoenix outside the front door, jingling his keys about. She ran to the door and before he had a chance to turn the key she flew open the door dramatically.

"Whoa! Maya! Give me a chance to... nevermind..." he muttered as Maya snatched the takeout noodle boxes off of him and ran off.

She called back to him as she ran through to the living room, "Oh, sorry, Nick! Thank yooou!" Phoenix shook his head.

Maya made her way to the table and put her legs underneath the electric blanket which was covering the little Japanese table. "Mmm! It smells good!"

"It's pretty sad that we're eating take out on Christmas Eve" Phoenix commented as he threw his coat on the couch and sat down.

Maya picked up her chopsticks and broke them apart, "what do you mean?"

Phoenix pointed his own chopsticks towards the TV, "you've seen these American shows... big Turkey... family around..."

"I guess so... well... at least we're not alone aye? We've got each other! Now let's eat!" she cried out, bowing her head and clapping her hands together.

He smiled and dug into the noodles. Looking around the room he suddenly became aware of the amount of cardboard boxes there were around the room. "You've been packing already?"

Slurping her noodles she replied with her mouth full, "well I gotta send some stuff ahead of time, you know?"

"Yeah... I just can't... do you really want to leave so soon? Go back to Kurain? Maya?" Kicking his feet underneath the table, to get her attention.

"Niiiick... why do you keep asking me?"

Looking down into his own noodle box, he shrugged, "I don't know. It just seems like... I don't know" he smiled awkwardly, "All of a sudden, you know? I think I've gotten used to you sleeping in my bed..." he said with a cheeky grin, knowing it would embarrass her.

Maya blushed and frowned, "you promised not to mention that out LOUD!" She was completely embarrassed but alas it was true. She hadn't been back to Kurain in a _long _time, almost half a year. She just couldn't face her relatives or... anything that reminded her of her mother. Ever since the trail ended, Maya had the comfort of sleeping in Phoenix's bed with him. She remembered that first night after the trial was over; she had fallen asleep on the sofa early in the evening next to Phoenix but had woken up in the dark in the middle of the night alone. Phoenix like usual had gone back to his bedroom to sleep. At the time, everything was too much for her to bear and after a lot of hesitation she went into Phoenix's bedroom and climbed into Phoenix's arms. He must have been half asleep because he didn't react at all, with his eyes still shut he opened his arms and embraced her as if it were natural.

Phoenix had provided Maya with endless comfort after her mother died, however, after each week went by, she felt worse and worse about it, as if she was taking advantage of him. She had gotten tons of calls from her family in Kurain, trying to persuade her to come back, heck even Pearl who loved coming and visiting Tokyo to see Phoenix asked if she was ever coming back. It was a life she had avoided for years now even before her mother died and maybe it was her unavoidable fate.

She fell from a kneeling position onto her back on the floor, groaning in humiliation. Phoenix laughed softly and moved around the table to hover over the spirit medium.

Squinting and covering her eyes from the ceiling light, she looked up at Phoenix kneeling above her head. She reached her hand up and laid it on his cheek, he smiled, "Maya..."

He began to lean down, towards her face, sliding his fingers down her arm. She opened her pink lips slightly, her heart pounded as he got closer, her hand tousling through his hair. He watched her chest quickly rise up and down, seeing a little cleavage down her yukata.

Phoenix gulped slightly, it felt like the hundredth time he had been here, ready and willing to let go and ...

The pair suddenly jumped at the sound of the front door opening and people coming in. Maya gasped as she saw Gumshoe and Edgeworth standing there. Phoenix jumped up, leaving Maya's head to hit the floor, which was the brightest shade of red.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

The holiday period seemed to fly by, especially in Phoenix's mind; he seemed to be counting the days down in his mind towards Maya's departure. She had bought her ticket in advanced for New Years day, perhaps because of the significance of the holiday, or perhaps for no reason at all. Phoenix was surprised at her organisation skills, she had successfully sent her 'stuff' back to Kurain ahead of time and seemed like she was set to go at any moment. All her things that had gathered around the apartment, her clothes removed from the floor in his room, her DVDs that were piled up around his television in the living room, the comics and magazines removed from the coffee table and in the bathroom there was no longer any trace of makeup or the other girly things she kept in there, they all slowly disappeared from around him.

Maya was now making more and more frequent calls back to Kurain, talking to lots of her friends and relatives, planning parties for her arrival and of course her official ceremony, where she would become the leader of the Kurain way. He supposed it was her way of preparing herself to leave, to get excited about her new life, she had no other choice.

* * *

Maya leant against the balcony, outside of Edgeworth's apartment and sighed, it was her last night in Tokyo. She knew Phoenix had been trying his hardest to organise something special for her but though it was the thought that counted, nothing could really take away from the fact that it was her last day of freedom, her own thoughts and mood weren't familiar to her tonight, she felt like getting wasted, which wasn't really like her. She had made another effort to dress up tonight, though this time not in a kimono, in a pretty strawberry printed strapless sundress, with a cute little black cardigan. Looking through the glass doors at the defence attorney who was standing inside chatting away to the others, she just couldn't deal with what she was leaving behind. She watched them, holding her cup of sake.

"Hey pal!" Gumshoe gave his usual greeting as he came out onto the balcony, shutting the door behind him.

"Pal..." Maya replied warmly, turning her head around and smiling at the detective. She then went back to gazing at the night view of Tokyo in front of her.

"It's great up here, ain't it? Gee... you can even see Tokyo Tower from up here!"

Maya gave a gloomy smile.

"It's too bad you're leaving... I mean... you'll probably be back to see Phoenix all the time... right?" he asked curiously, leaning his elbows against the balcony side, joining Maya in watching the view.

She took a well timed, long sip of sake, finishing it off and held it loosely in her hand.

"Uh oh, don't tell me youse two are having some trouble? You looked pretty cosy when we caught you at it last week!" Gumshoe said with a belly laugh. Somehow being with Maggey had made him less embarrassed about relationship talks, though his face was a little red thinking back to that day.

"Hey pal!" Maya began in a faux angry tone, "you don't know what you're talking about!"

Watching the little spirit medium pour herself another generous cup from the small serving jug, "Man... You're hitting the sake hard" he said observing her, warily.

She sniggered to herself as she took a mouthful, "Ah! Come on, it's my last night!"

Gumshoe chuckled, "I'd sure like to see Maggey wasted like you one day..." lifting his own cup to hers, "Cheers!"

* * *

It seemed whenever this particular group gathered, it would be only a couple of hours before everyone was drunk or on their way to being it. As usual, Edgeworth was purposely trying to get on Franziska's nerves, while Gumshoe and Maggey look on, feeling slightly scared of her reaction, and it was never pleasant. Phoenix and Maya on the other hand thoroughly enjoyed it, they giggled and joined in.

Franziska pointed her wine glass at Edgeworth, tipsy enough not to notice some of the wine spilling. "Miles... you're insufferable when you're drunk, honestly, next winter I'm leaving the city!"

"I highly doubt that Franziska, you wouldn't spend the season alone..." Edgeworth replied, rolling his eyes, knowing his so called "older" sister.

Franziska raised her eyebrows, "Who said I would be alone...?" she said trying to be mysterious, taking a sip of wine.

Phoenix and Edgeworth only had to glance at each other before they were in fits of laughter.

"Is it really that hard to imagine me with a man? Is it really _that _funny?" she cried out in despair.

Maya giggled, "Come on guys, of course Franziska has guys... she some asexual being, she's a WOMAN! With needs!"

"I'm not denying that..." Edgeworth said grinning, reaching for an unopened bottle of wine, I think he'd have to be a special type of man..."

"Yeah, like a..." Maggey added putting her finger to her lip, "well either someone really tough or... a..."

Phoenix burst out laughing, "a bitch!"

Franziska sighed loudly, knowing that there was nothing she could do to stop them going on.

"Indeed!" Edgeworth cried out, his voice full of joy, slamming his hand down on Phoenix's shoulder, "A yoga instructor or something of the sort!"

Maya knelt up in excitement, "Oh! Yes! While she's staying at a spa, next Christmas, she'll order him to give her... 'Private lessons'" she could hardly keep up with her silly thoughts, rushing through her sentence.

The light blue haired prosecutor gasped, outraged at the little spirit medium, "Maya!"

Edgeworth shook his head faux serious, "it would have to be a masseuse... I mean, if she's at a spa" he added, as if correcting himself that a yoga instructor was a silly suggestion.

Maya flung her sake flask up in the air, "That's genius! YES! Oh my GOD! YES!"

"That's what she said!!!" Gumshoe just couldn't help himself, somehow getting over his fear of Franziska.

Franziska fell back onto the sofa, she couldn't believe the conversation they were having in front of her, "you people watch too much pornography!"

The group couldn't seem to calm their hysterics, Maya, giggling away, she found herself falling back onto Phoenix's lap. They fell into a natural embrace, Phoenix wrapping his arms around her tiny waist, continuing to enjoy themselves with the rest of the group, again, thinking nothing of it.

* * *

Much later in the evening, Phoenix stumbled into Edgeworth's kitchen to refill another drink, only to find Maya sitting atop the counter, drinking from a champagne bottle singing along to the radio.

"There you are!" Phoenix said, laughing at the image before him. "What are you doing hiding in here?"

Maya giggled and shouted over the music, "Well..." she signalled for him to come closer, "This is a party! We should be dancing! Not sitting around waiting for the fireworks!"

"So you're hosting a private party in the kitchen?" he asked, chuckling at the spirit medium.

"Mmmmhmm!" she held her champagne bottle to her chest, biting her lip and smiling. He felt slightly suspicious of her, there was something about that look she had in her eye, Phoenix was unsure if Maya was drunker then she realised. She lifted her legs up to her chest, her little dress bunching up around her.

Leaning against the counter, placing his hands either side of her, he whispered playfully, "You realise this counter is probably made of marble..."

Maya immediately gave a loud cackle and slipped her feet back off, "Oops...!" she beamed up at him mischievously, "If there are any scratches on it, doesn't tell Edgeworth it was me!" She put a slender finger up to his lips.

"Okay, okay..." he smiled, grazing his forehead against hers affectionately, half by accident, all that wine had made him a little unsteady on his feet and half his unstoppable will to touch Maya, she was being irresistibly cute. Phoenix quickly stood up, slightly embarrassed, suddenly feeling very aware that they were in Edgeworth's kitchen alone. "Come on, let's go back in, everybody will be wondering where we are" he held out his hand to the drunk giggly Maya.

She took his hand but instead of following him, she pulled him back towards her, "Niiick..." she looked up at him with that all too familiar smile. Phoenix let out a small sigh and brushed her fringe out of her eyes, "Maya... come on..."

For some reason, Phoenix was beginning to feel a little nervous. Perhaps it was the way she was looking up at him, as if she was expecting something, or maybe the way she was subtly linking their fingers together or because with every second they were becoming closer. Soon Phoenix found himself leaning against the counter in between Maya's legs and inches away from her face.

Both so close but so unsure what the other wanted, waiting to see if someone would finally make the final move. Phoenix barely had time to take in another shaky breath before Maya leaned up and caught his lips. Maya had known for a long time that Phoenix had wanted this and there was no denying that she had too. Through all the seemingly harmless flirting and affection they had shown each other it was finally time to let go.

Phoenix grabbed a hold of her waist and tried to pull her closer than she already was. Neither could imagine breaking away from each other and they're hands seemed to be everywhere, grabbing, pulling and squeezing as if letting go of each other meant ending everything.

Although he felt like things couldn't get any better, passionately kissing Maya, the spirit medium he had fallen for, which felt like a long time ago, at the same time he felt sick to his stomach, completely nervous. Everything seemed to be going at a million miles an hour, one minute they were talking the next he had completely fallen into this. As he ran his hand up her thigh, he felt his cheeks burning it had been a while since a girl had made him so unsure of himself; he wanted nothing to ruin this. Encouraging him; she wrapped her legs around him, pulling themselves against each other. Both became breathless at the friction building between them. Putting her hands on his chest, she broke their deep kiss.

"Nick..." she tried to speak through kisses.

He only managed to grumble impatiently, trying to catch her lips. She pushed him away playfully, unable to speak and kiss at the same time. "Nick!" Phoenix stopped and leant his forehead onto hers, gazing at her. She ran her fingers down along his tie, she pulled him close enough to graze her nose with his and looked around the empty kitchen, suddenly overhearing the others talking loudly in the other room. "Let's get out of the kitchen..."

* * *

Holding each other by the hand, Phoenix hurriedly lead her, through the living room, luckily for them everyone was on the balcony, enjoying and watching the fireworks, the pair totally unaware that it had turned midnight. They quickly vanished into one of Edgeworth's guest rooms.

They couldn't hide their grins and flushed faces as they slammed the door shut and immediately grabbed onto each other, continuing their aggressive kiss. Phoenix felt somewhat a little relieved by the newfound privacy; he pulled Maya onto the bed with him and wrapped his arms around her, not being able to get enough of her.

He ran his hands down her arms, slipping off her little black cardigan, Maya let out a shaky breath, suddenly feeling herself getting even more turned on as he slid down the zipper on the back of her dress. She sat up to let the dress slide down to her waist. Phoenix took a moment to gaze at Maya, her face flushed and the outfit she had carefully picked out and pieced together earlier for the party was either on the floor or ruffled about her body. Feeling him slow down and tense up, she gently grabbed a hold of his hand and intertwined their fingers and smiled down at him, with a coy sparkle in her eye.

Maya slide her small black panties down, and Phoenix couldn't help but stare at her youthful beauty. Trapped in his lustful trance, Phoenix began to undress, removing his shirt to expose his slim athletic body and undoing his belt to take off his trousers. He leant against the headboard as she climbed on top of him; her heart began to pound as she felt his hardness brush against her, underneath her dress. Without hesitation Maya let Phoenix enter her. Both shivered at how good it felt, overwhelmed, he leant up and pressed a kiss on her lips as he gently started to thrust within her.

It was all happening so quickly, without warning- though it didn't feel wrong, it was if both had been waiting for it and as soon as the opportunity had arisen they jumped at it, perhaps without thinking. Phoenix started to thrust harder, their breathing becoming more ragged as the passion intensified between them. Unable to contain herself, Maya began rocking her hips along with his thrusting, moaning with every one of their synchronised motions. They were both lost in the moment, forgetting that they were barely even undressed. They were in their own world with each other, nothing mattered anymore, and all awareness was lost of their friends on the other side of the door, oblivious to what was going on.

Maya bit her lip to stifle her cries as Phoenix rocked against her. His hands had crept up from around her waist, fondling her chest. He pulled down her bra to expose her breasts, Phoenix gently teased her nipples. Maya began to groan louder, pressing herself harder onto Phoenix. She could feel the climax growing within her, the warmth rising, calling all her senses and intensifying all around her. Phoenix felt Maya tense around him, increasing his immense pleasure. The harmony built within the two young lovers and with a loud moan from Mayas lips, Phoenix spiralled into an orgasm with Maya. Both tensed. Maya's hands had interlocked with Phoenix's as she pinned him down to the bed. Barely stifling her cries as she felt him erupt within her, Maya felt the euphoria ripple through her body, leaning over Phoenix as back arched up, his moans cushioned by the headboard. The ecstasy came to a slow end and the spirit medium slipped down beside Phoenix. Leaning into him he wrapped his arms around her and the half dressed lovers took a moment to enjoy everything they had together alone in the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Maya awoke slowly, daylight was breaking through the blinds. She sat up, rubbing her eyes and looked down at Phoenix who was still sleeping next to her. She gulped as she noticed the alarm clock next her, the train bound for Kurain was in an hour. Carefully stepping out of bed grabbing her dress, shoes and bag.

Looking in the mirror, her hair in a mess, she scraped it up into a messy bun on top of her head and wrapped her shawl around her shoulders. She felt some shame, waking up in Edgeworth's apartment, putting on her dress from the night before and leaving a man in bed. How romantic. Maya didn't know what she was thinking, just leaving quietly like this but she knew she couldn't survive saying goodbye to Nick, walking away and never looking back seemed the easiest option before the defence attorney asked her not to. It would break her heart.

As she tiptoed around the apartment collecting the remainder of her belongings, the spirit medium quickly peeked in on Phoenix... he was still fast asleep, she knew it was tempting fate but she couldn't resist sighing and looking over him for a moment before closing the door to the bedroom behind her. Maya knew she couldn't stay, her destined life as the leader of the Kurain awaited her. As soon as she left the apartment, she hurried down the stairs, her heart pounding, tears forming in her eyes. She never looked back.

* * *

As the train went whizzing past the scenery of the countryside, Maya was slumped back on her passenger seat, so tired, emotionally and physically. Her head leant against the train window, she slowly closed her eyes... a numbness fell over her, as if she had given up, too tired to comprehend what the consequences of last night and this morning would be. In her mind she knew that her silent emotionless departure was best, despite the cowardice that lay underneath it.

* * *

The sun of New Years Day had set and still no word from Maya. Phoenix Wright had woken up alone in what was at first a strange bed in an unfamiliar room, and the images and memories of the night before hit him without warning.

He reached for his cellphone from across the sofa, flipping it open and closed, checking his missed calls and voice mail. This new found obsession with his cellphone made him even more agitated. He stared at the screen, flicking through his address book until he got to Maya's home number in Kurain. Taking in a deep breath in, he pressed the fateful green button- watching it dial then ring furrowing his thick eyebrows together, not really quite knowing what to expect.

"Hello...?" he heard her voice in the distance. His heart began to pound. "Hello...? Who's there?"

Phoenix quickly put the cell phone to his ear, "Maya..!"

"Hello?" she asked again, not realising who was on the other end of the line.

"Maya, it's Phoenix..." his voice came out a little shaky and unsure.

"Nick, listen, I didn't, I-"

"No its fine. I should have..." Silence filled the line, the conversation was going nowhere as they stumbled out meaningless and incomprehensible sentences. Phoenix had to take in a deep breath to steady his nerves.

"...What time did you get back?" he started.

"Oh geez Nick, I'm sorry I didn't wake you this morning, or call you... I dunno man, it's just..." Her frankness instantly relieved him. The weight that had been on his chest all day lifted. _"Perhaps I was just over thinking things?" _he thought. Maya continued.

"It was just way awkward, I guess I didn't wanna say... goodbye" she trailed off, her honestly caused guilt to sweep over her. "Oh shit, Nick, I didn't mean to say awkward! I-"

Phoenix interrupted her with a gentle chuckle, "Don't apologise, you have no idea how relieved I am to hear you say that- it would have been SO awkward!" They both burst into laughter, everything was back to normal.

Time flew by as they began chatting together once more- not as the confused, shamed Phoenix and Maya but the Phoenix and Maya who poked fun at each other and talked about everything and nothing without a second thought. The attorney had been mulling over Maya all day, what they were, what they could be though he knew it was too soon to pester the newly made leader of Kurain and though he promised himself he wouldn't, alas the words flew from his lips before he could even think about it.

"This is going to sound, well, Maya... what happened last night-" Phoenix couldn't believe how quickly the phone line tensed up, "what does it mean? Are we...?" catching his own reflection in the mirror across the room, "God I sound pathetic"

Maya giggled sympathetically, "Nick... its all right..." she could sense him frowning at her. "I don't know, last night was amazing, don't get me wrong but... how will this work? I'm so far away from you now..."

Phoenix quickly interjected, "only two hours away Maya..."

"Okay not _so _far" she sighed "but... we both have full time jobs you know? I'm... I'm scared"

The defence attorney leant forward off his sofa, beginning to worry about where the conversation was heading, "of what? A long distance relationship?" he cringed as he uttered those words.

"I guess yeah, I've never had... well... even a serious relationship let alone a long distance one"

"Whoa, Maya, hold on there, I'm not trying to push you into anything serious here..."

"I know, I know," she began to sound frustrated with herself, "I just, I don't want anything to mess up what we have, everything was so great these last couple of months, it won't be the same!" Maya began to tear up a little, her voice gradually getting smaller and smaller, then another voice entered the room on her side of the line. "Ah, Nick, I'm sorry, I've got to go have this big dinner thing with my family, it's kind of a big deal. Can I call you tomorrow?" her voice almost pleading.

Running his hand over his face, he sighed, surrendering to the spirit medium, "of course"

"All right Nick, I'll speak to you soon okay?" she hurried

"Bye Maya" Click. Sigh.

* * *

The spirit medium walked out into her garden, sighing heavily after having a long, hot shower. Washing away last night, his scent had overpowered her, a constant reminder of their passion had circled down the drain. She sat down on the floor, hugging her knees and fell into deep thought. Maya had had a few flings but nothing as intense as what she had experienced with Phoenix, they never lasted long and were few and far between. Last night had made her reflect on her romantic history. She had only been intimate with one other boy, certainly not the love of her life but a kind and naïve boy, sweet sixteen.

She turned back to her room, her old, familiar, reliable room. Amongst all her clothes and belongings, she frowned at the mess, not to mention the added stress of all the formalities of becoming the leader of Kurain and reuniting with extended family and friends. Maya made her way over to her bed, flopping back onto it and staring at the ceiling. Her eyes began to close, she was exhausted... however that night and the whole of the next week to come- her eyes would jump back open, because Phoenix wasn't there. His arms were no longer there to wrap around her, his heavy breathing had been replaced by the silence of the countryside.

By the next week, Maya had developed a pale complexion and sunken dark circles under her eyes. Clearly she wasn't fitting back in as well as Pearls and her family had hoped.

"Mystic Maya! What are you doing?" Pearl exclaimed hearing Maya grunting and a lot of banging around. She ran into Maya's bedroom, finding her cousin kneeling in front of an unplugged television set on the floor. "What are you...?"

She replied with a sigh, "I'm trying to get this T.V onto my dresser! Who knew they were so heavy?"

"Where did you even get this thing?"

"Ryu gave it to me" she continued, Pearl's jaw immediately dropped.

"He lives at least a fifteen minutes walk away! Are you crazy?"

Maya flopped down onto the floor, comically still groaning in pain, "it was... no... big deal"

"Mystic Maya! Why didn't Ryuzaki just carry it for you?"

"He's away this weekend but he said I could pick it up anyway... ahhh... my back...!"

Pearl couldn't help but find the image of Maya struggling with the old television highly amusing, especially if anyone had seen her, "what do you need a T.V for anyways? We have one at my house!"

The raven haired girl stared at the ceiling, unsure whether a nine year old should really know why she couldn't sleep at night. "I guess... its just a little too quiet here"

Pearl sat down next to the now crippled Maya, "Mmm, I know what you mean- its definitely a lot quieter when you're away too!" A pang of guilt hit the older spirit medium,

"I'm sorry I was away for so long Pearly... but now I'm back for good now! We can hang out as much as you like! I promise..." she beamed at her cousin, reaching for her hand.

The little one smiled, "wonderful! I mean, my friends are okay and everything but not as cool as you and Mr. Nick!" It was then Maya sensed an inevitable badgering off of Pearl as she watched her eyes widen. "So did you and Mr. Nick finally become a couple?"

"Pearly! Please! If I wasn't stuck on the floor right now I would throw a pillow at you!"

Pearl frowned, "Fiiiine... I won't ask again..." She looked to the future leader of Kurain, writhing on the floor in pain in her sweats no less, "Should I get you some help Mystic Maya?"

She replied with a groan, "I don't want anyone to see me like this! The leader of Kurain! Dies tragically by lifting a T.V!"

"Wow, that IS sad..." an unfamiliar voice chimed in, the two girls turned to each other before the mystery voice revealed itself.

"Ah! Ryu!" Maya panicked looking down at her grubby outfit and ungracious position on the floor, "I'm so sorry!"

"Please don't worry about it" he said with a smile. "So as you've probably guessed, my trip got cancelled..."

Pearl stood up feeling a little rude sitting on the floor, "So you'll be able to make it to Mystic Maya's party tonight?"

Ryuzaki nodded, "indeed I will..." The three paused, hearing the telephone ring, Maya stared helplessly at the phone, which in her condition, seemed miles and miles away.

"That's probably Nick... sorry I don't mean to be rude, I have to take this..."

"No problem, see you two tonight" Ryuzaki waved with a smile, his fingers barely poking out of his long sleeved zip up and exited the room. Pearl on the other hand remained, blushing and smiling at the thought of Maya getting a call from her 'special someone'.

Maya picked up the receiver with her feet and glared at Pearl before greeting Phoenix, "Pearly I think I should talk to Nick... in private" she hinted not so subtly. The little girl just giggled with excitement, it didn't take a genius to figure out that something was going on between them, especially for the mature nine year old Pearl. As she skipped out of the room with glee, she remembered overhearing her great aunts discussing the pair. The old women had cackled and speculated on 'that lawyer that jumped across a burning bridge' and 'put Morgen away' and how the lawyers of Tokyo seemed to be stealing all the Fey girls from under them. Pearl had also heard them gossip about a 'Latino' lawyer who had 'distracted' Mia. The little girl was unsure about what they meant but she figured out that Maya's extensive stay with Phoenix was pretty much what she had thought all along.

"What am I doing...?" Maya repeated the defence lawyers question, aimlessly looking around the room. "I guess I'm crippled on the floor right now," she said as she shifted about, suddenly realising why she was so uncomfortable- "and lying on a T.V aerial!" she giggled a little when Phoenix informed her that he wouldn't even ask for an explanation. As she listened to Phoenix talk about his day and his insane workload, she found herself feeling warm... comforted by the sound of his voice. Whenever they spoke it was like nothing was different, time had never passed and she was back in his apartment. It was then, the raven haired medium unintentionally let out a very audible yawn. She slapped her hand over her mouth, shocked by herself.

"Oh God, Nick! Sorry!" Disregarding the pain in her back for a second she quickly sat up, "... No! No! It's not that, I've just been finding it... No of course you're not boring, Nick!" she began biting her thumbnail as she listened to him getting slightly pissed off, "I just can't sleep lately... yes I know... it must have been because I'm lying down... or something..."

Unable to get Phoenix to see the funny side, it wasn't long before the pair said their goodbyes and hung up. Maya flopped back down onto the floor and sighed heavily, "I suck at this" she whispered to herself, feeling a little defeated by another unsuccessful telephone call between her and Phoenix Wright. Every call had been well, to say the least, awkward. As if they were both expecting something great from each conversation, Maya felt idiotic, she never had anything interesting to say about her day, she found it boring enough living it, let alone reiterating it to him!

The medium had hoped that after a week this sad, empty feeling would have disappeared but alas it remained. Glancing at the clock, she noted to herself that it was time to get ready for the last of her many welcome parties.


End file.
